


Stealth vs. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Rindo-kan vs. Ninjutsu!

by XTeikaku0



Series: Makotobuki [1]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Karate, Making Out, Ninja, Sparring, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTeikaku0/pseuds/XTeikaku0
Summary: After an argument about which fighting style is better, Ibuki challenges Makoto to a one on one battle in the forest.





	Stealth vs. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Rindo-kan vs. Ninjutsu!

"Dude, my Ninjustu can totally outmatch your Rindo-kan," Ibuki shrugged with a sneer. "It's only the facts."

Makoto scoffed, crushing her juice box as she finished the final sip. "Ninjutsu is for cowards who'd rather fight from the shadows than face an opponent in close quarters combat. THAT is a fact."

Ibuki retorted quickly, "Us ninjas analyze our targets and strike them upon discovering their weak points, like a predator going after it's prey." The ninja giggled as she playfully unsheathed a kunai from her school bag, spinning it around idly. Makoto rolled her eyes, "Sounds like a load of crap, take away those fancy weapons and then what are you?"

Ibuki's eyes sharpened and she tossed her kunai at the trunk of a tree, the blade sinking deep into the bark with the impact scaring away a nearby bird perched on a branch with a loud thud. The ninja turned to face the tanned girl, as they both stopped in their tracks along the path. "Wanna find out?"

Makoto smirked and threw her own bag into the grass, hopping back into a defensive stance. "Gladly! Show me what you got, shinobi!"

The kunoichi burst out in a fit of laughter, causing Makoto to growl in anger. "The hell is so funny, Ibuki?"

Ibuki looked around, shaking her head at the wide, open scenery surrounding them. "Uh, yeah. Not here, and definitely not in my uniform."

Makoto shook her head, "Don't puss out now! Come at me!"

"I will," Ibuki winked. "Later tonight, at Ishido Forest." She proposed cheekily as she continued down the path back to town. Makoto stood there, still in her stance and trying to process what her proposal was. "Wait, what?!"

"We'll fight at Ishido Forest later tonight after my homework is done." Ibuki shouted back at the girl. "Come dressed in your gi, I'll be in my ninja garments, too."

Makoto blushed madly, the kunoichi's proposal almost sounding like a date. She felt her panties tightening at the thought of Ibuki in her ninja outfit, her curves poking out from them. "Fine! Don't chicken out, either!" She shouted back. "I can't wait to kick your ass!"

And now, in the darkness of Ishido Forest, was Makoto scoffing at her own words from earlier in the day. She sat at the base of a tree, looking up at the bright moon that illuminated the dark forest, waiting for Ibuki to show her face. Mainly so that she can pummel it into the ground and prove that Rindo-kan was better than Ninjutsu. Makoto had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes, and was growing restless. "Where is she?"

Makoto sighed and looked to the left and right, soon rolling her eyes as she realized she couldn't see past the darkness of the forest to know if Ibuki was coming or not. Part of her hoped that she chickened out, and would bluff about it the next day. But most of her was hoping that she still came out, willing to back up her words. 

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice asked from above. Makoto jumped out of the way as a kunai sped towards her position, jamming directly into the ground. Springing out from the tree above her was Ibuki, dressed in her ninja garb and flinging multiple kunai at the agile Rindo-kan user. Makoto dodged most of her blades, parrying the ones that she could and dashed towards the kunoichi as she landed on the ground. She hopped up and threw a fast roundhouse than was counter by Ibuki, with a gust of wind breezing past Makoto. "Behind you!"

Makoto ducked as a kunai swiped horizontally, throwing an elbow into Ibuki's ribs and knocking her backwards. "Just as I would expect from a coward!" She shouted. The kunoichi recovered and twirled high into the air, diving down at Makoto with a kick. Clenching her fists, Makoto thrust her fist upward into the air, countering with a punch that sent Ibuki higher into the air.

The kunoichi huffed and disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving Makoto alone in the forest. The girl panted, feeling a sharp pain on her cheek accompanied by a warm liquid trickling down to her chin. "Shit, she got me." Makoto cursed.

"I'm not done with you yet, Ibuki! Get your ass out here and finish what you started!" Makoto shouted into the night, hoping to draw the ninja out from the darkness. She looked around, cursing under her breath before she decided to walk forward to find her. "When I catch you, I'm gonna beat the lights out of you and drop you off at your place, got it?!" She taunted again, only to get no response.

Makoto shivered as a light breeze washed against her skin, slick from the sweat accumulated from battle. Despite only having been in Ishido Forest a few times, she knew her way out in case Ibuki did flee from the fight. Although, she hated when her battles ended without a clear victor. Makoto felt incomplete when her opponent leaves in fear of being the loser, it pissed her off to no end. What made her even angrier is the fact that fighting a ninja could be so damn aggravating. Who would rather play hide and seek than fight up close?

But, the girl couldn't shake the feeling of something, or someone, watching her as she made her way through the forest. It could be that she attracted the attention of an wild animals in the thicket, she did shout loudly from deep in the forest. Or was the ninja who ran from the battle...still fighting?

"Never forget, Makoto." Ibuki's voice echoed from above her. Diving down behind Makoto was the kunoichi, who had twisted her arm behind her back and held a kunai to her throat, earning a light grunt from the girl as she lifted her chin in response. "A ninja's always watching from the shadows, planning their next move."

Makoto spat, "Ok, so what? You hid and caught me by surprise, want a medal?" She ranted, her face burning red as she felt Ibuki's breath against her neck, warm and soft. Ibuki laughed softly, taking in the scent of her prey. "You smell nice, Makoto-chan. Like lavender...mmm...and musk." The kunoichi purred, sweetly pressing her lips against Makoto's jugular with a few gentle kisses, causing the girl to groan tenderly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she gasped.

Ibuki licked at her neck, chuckling. "Nuthin'.." She remarked playfully, allowing her other hand to explore Makoto's chest as she fixed her kunai closer to her neck as a deterrent. Makoto felt an erection forming in her pants as Ibuki groped at her breasts, her breathing quickening as the ninja's grip became harder with each grope. "Bound, but so bountiful." The ninja whispered, making Makoto shift slightly in her grasp as she felt her erection bulging. "Your belt, take it off." Ibuki ordered. Just before Makoto could argue, she felt the blade at her neck caress her. "..Or I'll slice your throat."

"This your idea of foreplay?" Makoto groaned, making Ibuki chortle again. The ninja hummed, "Hmm, maybe."

Biting her lip, Makoto untied her belt, letting it fall to the ground and allowing her top to sag off of her shoulders, with her girlfriend tracing her fingers along the indents of her toned abs. "I always loved feeling your abs, it makes me wish I was as fit as you. Sexy." the ninja teased before she kissed Makoto's neck and shoulders again as her hand guided itself down to the twitching bulge in her pants, groping at it. Makoto moaned as her lover's hand gripped at her bulge, "So, is this what you ninjas do when you've won? Molest your opponents?"

Ibuki pouted, "Hey! We do not molest our opponents, okay?" She argued, sinking her hand into Makoto's pants. "Only the one's we think are cute. Like you."

Makoto sighed in pleasure as Ibuki slid her pants down to the ground, holding her large, throbbing cock in her hand. Ibuki softly glided her hand up and down the shaft, caressing the pulsating veins with her nails, rubbing at the head occasionally. Using the blade of her kunai, she moved Makoto's face towards her's and captured her lips into a kiss, nibbling at her bottom lip. Makoto moaned as the ninja began to take control, forcing her tongue into her mouth and swirling it around, moving her hand up and down the twitching member. Ibuki dropped the kunai and let her free hand guide itself towards Makoto's huge chest, groping her breasts as she vigorously stroked her large dick. 

The ninja broke the kiss with a loud smack, gazing at her own hand stroking Makoto madly. "Cum for me." she whispered, licking Makoto's cheek as the girl stood helplessly in a trance. "Ahh..I hate you..Ibuki..." Makoto moaned, unable to escape the kunoichi's hold. The ninja's hand gained more speed, this time rubbing at the head of Makoto's cock harder than before. "I love you, too."

"Shut up and kiss me." Makoto barked as she dove in for Ibuki's lips again, kissing and sucking at them viciously. "Mmmn!!"

Makoto felt her cock getting warmer as she reached her climax, "Ibuki!" She panted. "Fuck!" 

Ibuki stroked harder, her hand moving faster and faster. Before she knew it, Makoto shot out several strings of cum from her limping cock, her girlfriend's hand covered in it. Ibuki whistled, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Atta girl!"

Ibuki released her flaccid dick from her grasp and licked at the cum covering her hand, sucking her fingers clean. Makoto's face still red, didn't look away the kunoichi as she cleaned her palm. "God, that was so hot. Never thought I'd do something like that out here." the ninja squealed.

Makoto scrunched her face, "Yeah, whatever.."

Ibuki pouted, "Aw c'mon, you liked it! Otherwise you could've already beaten me to a pulp after I released your arm!"

Makoto turned around and shoved the ninja lightly, "Fuck off, okay?" She spat, wrapping her arms around Ibuki's figure. The ninja grabbed her chin and forced Makoto into another rough, sloppy kiss, sucking on her bottom lip before retracting. "Hey, babe?"

Makoto buried her face into Ibuki's shoulder. "Yeah?"

"What were we fighting about again?"


End file.
